Escogiendo destinos (Series de Shots - NaruIno)
by Kamen Rider Predator
Summary: Oneshot, especiales e historias cortas sobre Naruto Uzumaki teniendo un giro rotundo en su vida conociendo a varias chicas. Naruto/?, M por seguridad en la mayoría de las historia pero también Rate T.
1. Heart Breaking Shot (SakuNaruTen)

¡Wassup Motherfuckers! Aquí me tienen con algo que estado planeando desde hace mucho y que no pude subirlo como lo prometí hace dos semanas atrás por el puto fiscal que no para de hincharme las pelotas y de tirarme las weah sobre cómo usar los EPP, ¡cosa que ya me lo sé de memoria desde que me ascendieron a jefe taller! Pero regresando al tema principal, esta sección se trataran de historias de Naruto con varias chicas que me llegue a la mente, también acepto ideas suyas de cualquier chica del mundo de Naruto o de otros animes. Y para empezar les traigo este fic que se me ocurrió hacer cuando vi Naruto Gaiden, y siendo sincero, Sakura cometió el error de casarse con Sasuke… si en verdad se casó con ese desgraciado, pues quise hacer un especial para ella pero no tuve inspiración me puse a buscar algo y recordé algo que me ayudo con "Hipnotizando a Nii-san". Bien, mejor no los hago esperar y disfruten de mi nuevo trabajo.

* * *

 **Aviso importante:** Todos los personajes tendrán la apariencia de Naruto The Last. Es para ahorrarme tiempo de no tener que describir…o porque implemente soy un flojo de mierda que no tiene ganas de describir a los personajes XDDDDDDDD

-Blah blah blah (Personajes hablando)

 _-"Blah blah blah"_ (Personas pensando)

* * *

Heart Breaking Shot (Estilo Naruto The Last)

Han pasado 2 años desde que la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi termino con el poder de la alianza triunfando sobre el poder de Madara Uchiha. Ahora solo se experimentaba de una gran paz y tranquilidad. En este momento podemos encontrarnos en una restaurada aldea de Konoha donde en el monte de los Hokages puede ver un rostro más sumado a los anteriores. El rostro de Kakashi Hatake, el Sexto Hokage.

Plaza de Konoha – cafetería "La Hoja Dorada"

En este momento se puede apreciar a 4 hermosas jóvenes de 20 años disfrutando de su día libre bebiendo café. Era una rubia, una castaña, una peliazul y una pelirosa. Sus nombres, Ino Yamanaka, Tenten, Hinata Hyūga y Sakura Haruno. Las chicas se reunión en el café para hablar de cosas sobre sus nuevas vidas ahora que ya no había guerras, y sobre todo, de sus relaciones con sus parejas.

-¡Se los digo, chicas! Sai-kun solía un chico extraño en el principio, pero en el fondo puede ser bastante tierno y caballeroso si se le conoce bien –explico Ino con una sonrisa- pero también sabe cómo complacer a una mujer jejeje, saben lo que quiero decir ¿eh? –insinúo la rubia para que sus amigas se sonrojen-.

-¡Ino! ¿Cómo puedes decir esas? Estamos en un público para que hables sobre "Ya sabes que" –reprendió Sakura a su amiga con un leve rubor en su cara-.

-No seas tan amargada. Todas nosotras hemos tenido nuestros momentos íntimos –menciono Ino, logrando de Tenten y Hinata se sonrojen aún más de lo que estaban- ¡vamos, ¿Quién se anima a contar como fue su primera vez?! –Pregunto viendo a las chicas que entraron en una especie de pánico- bueno, como nadie se anima, yo seré la primera en hablar. Mi primera vez con Sai-kun fue algo especial ya que…

-¡Basta Ino! ¡No nos interesa lo que tú y Sai hacen a solas! –Reclamo la pelirosa molesta, la rubia noto que la forma de hablar de su amiga, sonaba como si tuviera celos-.

-Buena amiga, tal que si en vez de regañarme, mejor cuéntanos como fue tu primera vez con tu novio, aquel que no paras de hablar –incitó la Yamanaka haciendo que Sakura se sobresalte-.

-¡Porqué tengo que contarles sobre mi vida personal! ¡Lo que yo haga con mi pareja no les interesa, y eso te incluye a ti, Ino-cerda! –Se defendió la pelirosa cruzándose de brazos y desviar la mirada-.

-Que modales… -murmuro Ino en voz baja- como les decía, mi primera con Sai-kun fue algo especial ya que sería nuestra primera vez. Él estaba nervioso ya que no tenía nada de experiencia, pero al final fue lo mejor que nos pasó desde que comenzamos a salir por primera vez –les conto a sus amigas mientras se llevaba sus manos a sus mejillas y se sonrojaba bastante- bien Hinata, ahora es tu turno, ¿Cómo fue tu primera vez con Kiba?

La Heredera del Clan Hyūga se sonrojo como nunca y jugaba con sus dedos como cuando era más joven. Por un momento pensó en irse de la cafetería para evitar el tema pero conociendo a Ino, no la dejaría en paz hasta que les cuente lo que paso con su pareja.

-E-Etto… bueno, siendo s-sincera… n-nuestra primera v-v-vez fue… fue muy lindo… -confeso Hinata muy de la vergüenza y bajaba la cabeza, las chicas solo miraron a la peliazul y de sonreír un poco, se nota que ella era feliz con Kiba y que él la trataba bien-.

-Vaya Hinata, se puede ver que eres muy feliz con Kiba, les deseo lo mejor en su relación –felicito Ino feliz por Hinata para luego seguir con Sakura- y bien frentona, ¿nos vas a contar sobre tu maravilloso novio? –volvió a insistir para que la mencionada le responda con un rotundo "no"- de acuerdo, ya entendí que no dirás una palabra… _"amargada"_ –pensó en la última parte- bueno, la última persona que es… ¿Tenten? –La rubia volteo a ver a la experta en armas que tenía una expresión de cansancio en su cara- oye, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Estoy bien… solamente no tengo ganas de hablar al respecto –respondió Tenten que soltó un gran suspiro-.

-No te vez muy bien que digamos, ¿acaso tu novio te hizo algo, o te está engañando? –pregunto la rubia preocupada- porque si es así, puedo usar una de las técnicas de mi Clan si llega a lastimarte –ofreció ella decidida al igual que Sakura y Hinata que le darían una buena paliza a la pareja de Tenten, pero ella solamente negó con la cabeza-.

-Es todo lo contrario. Mi novio es todo lo que he soñado; es amable, fiel, cariñoso, y sobretodo me ama con todo su corazón –explico Tenten que dejo caer su cabeza sobre la mesa y apoyarse en ella- lo que pasa… es que cuando hacemos "Eso", él se vuelve insaciable –al decir eso, sus amigas quedaron impresionadas, y quizás un poco celosas por el tipo de "complicaciones" que Tenten sufría- el me hace que me venga seis veces sin siquiera metérmelo, y cuando lo hacemos no se detiene a pesar de que se corre diez veces –finalizo la castaña volviendo a suspirar, y que no se avergonzaba de sus palabras-.

Cuando la experta en armas termino de contar su historia, sus amigas estaban en shock. Sakura estaba consternada de lo que acaba de escuchar. Para que Tenten se venga tanto, de seguro que su novio es un animal en la cama, pero eso de venirse sin que se lo metieran…sin duda debe ser hábil con las manos.

Hinata parecía un tomate por lo roja que se puso. No podía creer que algo así sea posible, y sin querer se imaginó a Kiba siendo una bestia como la pareja de Tenten para terminar con una enorme hemorragia nasal y quedar en K.O.

Por otro lado, Ino no sabía que decir. Ella ya tenía experiencia con Sai en la cama, pero la historia de su amiga la supero. ¿Quién sería la pareja de Tenten? ¿O como seria si lo hubiera conocido mucho antes de estar con Sai? Quizás ella sería la afortunada en gozar una noche de orgasmos interminables con esa persona.

-…Guau…simplemente guau. Tenten, no sé si sentir pena por ti, o envidiarte por la suerte que tienes –confeso la rubia mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro- oye, ¿no te molestaría si me lo emprestas una noche? –Pidió ella ganándose los reclamos de Sakura-.

-¡Eres una cerda pervertida! –Grito ella- ¡Tú ya tienes a Sai como para…!

-Sí, claro. No hay problema –respondió Tenten que parecía no estar molesta por el comentario de la Yamanaka que puso una expresión de sorpresa porque no se lo esperaba. Sakura tampoco se esperaba tal respuesta-.

-¿L-Lo dices en serio? –Pregunto Ino para que Tenten solo asienta con la cabeza- ¡E-E-Espera un poco, yo solo lo dije como broma! ¡Yo jamás engañaría a Sai-kun! –Rechazo la propuesta a pesar que fue idea suya o como broma-.

-No estoy bromeando… a mí no me molestaría compartir a mi novio con otra chica –remarco Tenten que se levantó de la mesa- solo lo hago por mi salud, no quiero morir por tantos orgasmos y posiciones. Hasta ya le tenemos algunas inventadas como "La tortuga coja", "La anaconda chupetera" y "El halcón en celo".

-¿Existen esas posiciones con esos nombres tan raros? –Pregunto Ino a Sakura, quien solo lo niega con la cabeza- gracias por la oferta, pero soy muy feliz con Sai-kun –confeso ella que rechazo la oferta por segunda vez-.

-Entiendo, ¿y tú que dices, Hinata? –Pregunto la castaña a su otra amiga pero ella seguía desmayada- umm…creo que lo tomare como un no. Y tu Sakura, ¿tú que dices?

-Bueno…yo, quizás…pero… -murmuro la pelirosa que al parecer no le desagradaba la idea- tal… tal vez…

-¿Pero cómo se lo tomaría tu novio al respecto? –pregunto Ino que miraba a su amiga. Por alguna razón comenzaba a dudar de si era cierto si Sakura tiene un novio porque ella nunca decía una palabra sobre él, o de quien sería-.

-¡Esperen, lo que quise decir es no, yo no puedo hacer eso! –Corrigió Sakura dándose cuenta de lo que decía- ¡Enserio Tenten, por mucho que sea tentador la oferta, jamás le seré infiel a mi novio! –Al decir eso, Tenten solo suspiro para levantarse de su asiento-.

-Lo comprendo chicas, ustedes no quieren hacer eso, aun así gracias por escucharme –dijo la experta en armas que se retiraba del lugar- si me disculpan me retiro. Esta noche saldré con mi novio a comer, nos vemos mañana –se despidió de sus amigas para retirarse de la cafetería-.

-Yo también me retiro, alguien debe estar a cargo de la florería –dijo Ino que levanto a la desmayada Hinata y apoyarla en su hombro- me llevare a la bella durmiente a la casa de Kiba que está cerca. Sakura, ¿tienes algún plan para esta noche? –le pregunto a la pelirosa que se sobresaltó un poco-.

-Eeeh… ¡Sí! V-Voy a ver como esta mi novio y hacer…cosas entre parejas, tú ya sabes jejeje –respondía Sakura de forma nerviosa, cosa que se le hizo muy sospechoso a la Yamanaka-.

-Como digas, disfruta de tu noche _"si es verdad que tienes un novio"_ –pensaba Ino de que su amiga quizás le esté mintiendo para irse de la cafetería, cargando a Hinata en el paso-.

Una vez sola, Sakura fue la última en retirar del café para caminar sin rumbo fijo, luego ella detuvo a mitad de su camino mientras una leve brisa paso a su lado.

 _-"Podría ser… ¿¡que yo sea la única virgen y sin novio entre todas mis amigas!?_ –Pensó la pelirosa con una mirada perdida por la situación que pasaba-.

Pues la dura verdad es que Sakura jamás tuvo un novio desde el fin de la guerra, ni mucho menos intento algo con Sasuke. Desde que el Uchiha se fue de viaje en búsqueda de la redención de sus crímenes, la pelirosa perdió todo interés romancito por él, simplemente lo veía como su amigo y nada más. Con el paso del tiempo, Sakura veía como sus amigas y las de otras aldeas eran felices con sus parejas. Ino con Sai, Tenten y la bestia de su novio, Hinata con Kiba, Anko y Kakashi, Shizune y Genma, Temari y Shikamaru, Karui y Chōji, ¡hasta Rock Lee y Shino encontraron una chica!

 _-"Esto debe ser una broma, ¿Por qué soy la única que no tiene una pareja? ¿Es mucho pedir en tener un novio lindo y atento?"_ –pensaba Sakura que siguió caminando sin rumbo hasta a la calle donde está el departamento de Naruto. Fue que en ese momento recordó que no era la única persona que no tenía pareja. Naruto no tenía ningún compromiso- _"¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? A pesar de que se volvió muy famoso, el sigue soltero"_ –esa revelación la llevo una gran pero desquiciada idea, una que quizás pueda ayudarla con su problema-.

La pelirosa corrió en dirección al departamento del rubio mientras una sonrisa sádica se apareciera en su cara. Si ella quería tener un novio, pues lo conseguiría…a las malas.

-Minutos después–Departamento de Naruto-

-Vaya, este lugar no ha cambiado en nada con el tiempo –decía Sakura que entro para dar una pequeña "visita" al departamento de su compañero de equipo que comía tranquilamente un tazón de ramen instantáneo- oye, ¿ese mueble es nuevo? Nunca lo había visto antes –señalo a un viejo y algo gastado estante-.

-Sakura, me puedes explicar ¿Qué rayos haces en mi departamento? –Pregunto Naruto un poco molesto por interrumpir la paz que tenía- y de paso, ¡me puedes decir por qué rompiste la puerta! –Señalo bien molesto la entrada de su hogar que fue derribado por la misma Sakura-.

-¿Qué hay de malo en eso? Siempre venía a visitarte años atrás, y nunca te molestabas por eso –menciono Sakura tomando un adorno de cristal que había en un mueble y comenzó a jugar con el-.

-¡Eso fue antes, ahora tu entraste echando la puerta abajo y te comportas como si ni pasara nada! –reclamo el ojiazul molesto que dejo a un lado su ramen y colocar la puerta en su lugar- entonces, ¿a qué se debe tu "visita", Sakura? –pregunto el para volver con su amado ramen, pero en ese momento la pelirosa se lo arrebato para dar una pequeña carcajada y tirarlo al piso- ¡NOOOOO, MI RAMEEEN! –grito el cayendo de rodillas viendo su preciado alimento en el piso-.

-No exageres, puedes ir a Ichiraku y comprar más –dijo Sakura con una aspecto sombrío que le dio escalofríos al rubio- mejor no perderé mi tiempo, ¡vine aquí para decirte algo! –Alzo la voz para pisotear el ramen tirado- ¡Yo soy virgen, Naruto! –explico ella mientras su cara se ensombreció por completo. Lo único que era capaz de verse eran unos brillantes ojos verdes y esa sonrisa llena de malicia-.

-S-S-Sakura… ¿Qué esa cara que pones? Me estas asustando –dijo Naruto levantándose y dar unos pasos hacia atrás, para su mala suerte la pared impidió retroceder, y la pelirosa se acercaba para evitar que no se escapara-.

-Solo te estoy diciendo esto, porque es obvio que eres virgen…y aunque me duela decirlo, parece que somos los únicos que no tenemos parejas y vírgenes en nuestra generación –señalo ella de forma inocente y jugaba con su cabello-.

-Entiendo, pero ¿Qué quieres decir al…? –de pronto el rubio fue interrumpido al esquivar uno de los súper golpes de Sakura que perforo la pared- ¡Oye, casi me matas!

-¡Incluso esa Hinata lo hizo mucho antes que yo! ¿¡Puedes creer eso!? ¡Simplemente mi orgullo esta hecho pedazos! –Reclamo Sakura descargando su ira contra su compañero y olvidando a lo que vino desde el principio-.

-¡Ya entendí, ya entendí! ¡Pero no me golpees! –Rogo el ojiazul para salvar su vida y la pelirosa se detengo- ¡de acuerdo, comprendo que pases por eso pero ¿Qué tiene que ver esto conmigo?!

-Oh, eso es fácil. Solo vas a dejar que te viole –declaro Sakura decidida pero para Naruto, fue una total sorpresa. Él no se esperaría que su amiga le pidiera tal cosa. Quizás en el pasado seria como una fantasía, pero ahora solo podía sentir mucho miedo-.

-¿N-Nani? –fue lo único que pudo decir Naruto como respuesta, y eso no le gusta a Sakura-.

-¡No pongas esa cara de tonto! ¡Esta es una gran oportunidad para que perdamos nuestra virginidad juntos! –Remarco Sakura picando con su dedo el pecho de Naruto-.

-¿¡P-Porque no se lo pides a otra persona!? –Pregunto Naruto que era arrastrado por Sakura hacia la habitación y llevarlo a la cama-.

-¡Eso sería humillante! ¡Perder mi virginidad con alguien que ni siquiera conozco! –menciono ella que empujo al rubio a la cama, quedando sentado en ella- solo relájate y disfrútalo, créeme que no vas a arrepentir –dicho eso, Sakura se arrodillo frente al rubio y llevar sus manos a la cremallera del pantalón-.

Los dedos de Sakura bajaron despacio la cremallera para bajarle el pantalón junto con su bóxer, Naruto se puso rojo por la forma en que la pelirosa no le quitaba los ojos de encima por lo que estaba viendo. El pene de Naruto era grande, más de lo normal, y eso que estaba semi-erecto. Lentamente agarro el miembro con una mano y comenzó a masajearlo, logrando sacar unos suspiros al rubio como señal de que lo estaba haciendo bien.

 _-"Por Kami, sí que es grande. Ahora entiendo porque Hinata iba detrás de él"_ –pensaba Sakura que seguía haciendo su trabajo, y a medida que continuaba el miembro de Naruto se puso duro como piedra y más grande- _"¡Eeeh! ¡Está más grande de lo que esta! ¿¡Que hago ahora!? Estoy un poco asustada en pensar que esto quepa dentro de mi"_

-S…Sakura, d-deberíamos parar…esto… -decía Naruto entre suspiros, en verdad su amiga hacia un buen trabajo-.

-¡Cállate y mejor disfruta de esto porque solo lo haré una sola vez! –Dijo Sakura dándole la contraria a Naruto para continuar con su trabajo- _"Tengo que calmarme, si Naruto se da cuenta que tengo miedo terminare humillada y no perderé mi virginidad"_ –pensaba la chica para luego pasar a lo que sigue- _"bien, ya no hay vuelta atrás, ¡aquí voy!"_

Un fuerte gemido salió de la boca Naruto al sentir una lengua lamiendo la punta de su pene de forma lenta, y dejándose llevar por la sensación coloco su mano sobre la cabeza de Sakura como señal de que continúe. La pelirosa se sintió feliz y siguió con su labor mientras lamia lo largo del miembro y masajea los testículos con una mano. Los minutos pasaron y la chica siguió con su trabajo de que el rubio se venga, pero al parecer no lo consiguió, y lo peor de todo es que ella comenzó a sentir húmeda su entrepierna de lo excitada.

 _-"Esto no está funcionando, he hecho todo lo que se para que se venga pero no pasa nada. Tendré que pasar al segundo paso"_ –pensó la pelirosa dejando lo que hacía para ponerse de pie y empujar a Naruto para que se quede acostado en la cama- ¿sabes? Es injusto que sea la única que me divierta –decía ella que empezó a quitarse la parte de debajo de su vestimenta juntos con su calzado ninja, dejando ver un par de hermosas y perfectas piernas y sus bragas color blanco- ahora quiero intentar algo nuevo –dicho eso, la pelirosa se tumbó sobre su amigo, quedando en el clásico 69. El ojiazul tenía una gran vista del trasero de la chica, y ella siguió con su trabajo de darle placer usando su boca- _"Esta pose es algo vergonzosa, pero con esto hare que se fije más en mi"_ –pensó ella con una sonrisa y continuaba chupando el falo con dificultad, podía sentir la respiración de su "pareja" detrás suyo- ¡vamos Naruto, tú también debes hacerlo! –insistió para que Naruto participara-.

Tal como ella dijo, el Uzumaki bajo las bragas de su compañera para quitárselas y dejar descubierta su intimidad junto con ese perfecto y redondo trasero. Como si estuviera hipnotizado, admiro aquella vista que tenía en frente. Usando sus pulgares abrió los labios para ver mejor el interior de Sakura.

 _-"Lo está mirando… Naruto está mirando mi vagina"_ –pensaba Sakura que comenzaba a excitarse- _"mi trasero esta tan cerca de su rostro que…"_ –de pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Naruto metió dos dedos para jugar en su interior- ¿¡EHH!? Espera… ¡lo están haciendo de una forma muy ruidosa! –la forma que el rubio jugaba con la intimidad que hacia ruidos algo lascivos- ¡AH! ¡AH! ¡AH! ¡Detén esto, por favor!

No importaba cuando gritara la chica, Naruto estaba tan metido en lo suyo que continuaba su trabajo hasta que retiro sus dedos para acercar su rostro a la vagina de Sakura.

-¡EEK! –Chillo la pelirosa- ¡oye, ¿Por qué metes tu cara de allí?! ¡Te dije que te detengas! ¡AAHHH! ¡NO! –Siguió gritando pero Naruto estaba concentrado en lo suyo- _"¡su lengua! ¡Está metiendo su lengua dentro de mí!_ –A pesar de sus gritos de súplica, tenía que admitir que Naruto la hacía ver estrellas con su lengua- _"¡me…voy a venir! ¡Naruto va a hacer que me venga!"_ –Rápidamente se quitó de encima antes de que se viniera- _"eso estuvo cerca, debo mantenerme en pie y aguantar… no puedo dejar que él se dé cuenta de que me hizo venir tan rápido…"_

-Sakura… será mejor que nos detengamos… -dijo Naruto pero fue interrumpido cuando Sakura se quitó toda su ropa para continuar con lo suyo-.

-No digas nada, y continuemos con lo que estábamos haciendo –insistió Sakura que empujo a su compañero para luego acomodarse encima de su miembro erecto- _"debo mantener concentrada sin importar lo que suceda. Soy yo la que lo está violando y no al revés"_ –pensaba Sakura guiando el enorme pedazo de carne en su entrada-.

Apenas el leve roce del falo de Naruto le causó un gran escalofrío para introducirlo de forma lenta, y de paso causarle un poco de dolor porque su himen se ha roto, y de paso perder su virginidad como la de Naruto. Pasaron unos minutos para que su interior se acostumbrara al invasor y empezar a cabalgar sobre el Uzumaki.

-¡Ahh! ¡Ahh! ¡Ahh! ¿¡Que te parece Naruto!? ¿¡Lo estas disfrutando!? –decía Sakura subiendo y bajando sobre el pene del rubio que parecía disfrutarlo- ¡al parecer si lo disfrutas porque ni siquiera puedes decir una palabra!

Era cierto, pese a que él no quería hacerlo con su compañera de equipo, él no podía decir ni una palabra de lo bien que lo hacia Sakura, ¡y su vagina era muy apretada! Por otro lado Sakura solo se dejaba llevar por el momento, tanto que se le olvido su objetivo y de gozar del momento.

 _-"Oh si ¡esto es mucho mejor que masturbarse en las noches! ¡Se siente tan bien…que delicia!"_ –Pensaba ella que aumentaba la velocidad- _"puedo sentirlo… puedo sentir su enorme pene tocando lo más profundo de mi. ¡Quiero más, aún más!_ –Para su mala suerte la pelirosa sintió que iba a venirse por segunda vez, así que levanto un poco para sacarse el pene de Naruto- ¿Qué pasa Naruto? ¿Acaso pensabas venirte? ¡Porque si es así me voy a aburrir te corres así de rápido! –Decía ella pero la verdad era otra- _"mierda… debo hacer que se corra antes que yo lo haga. Sería una vergüenza si llega…"_ –en ese momento Naruto sujeto de las caderas a su compañera para volver a meter su pene en su interior de forma brusca- ¡AAAHHHHH! ¿¡Que estás haciendo Baka!? ¡Detente!

-Es obvio ¿no? Ahora es mi turno de tomar el control que no puedes moverte luego de que te vinieras hace unos minutos –dijo Naruto que se levantó para mirar directamente al rostro de Sakura-.

 _-"¿¡Ehh!? ¿Él se dio cuenta de todo? ¿Pero cómo…?"_ –Pensaba Sakura para que Naruto la sujete de sus caderas y empezar a subir y bajarla para que su pene entre por completo- ¡Ahh! ¡Ahh! ¡Ahh! ¡No puede ser, está más adentro que antes!

-No sé por qué viniste a mi departamento, derribar la puerta, tirar mi ramen y venir diciendo que vienes a violarme, pero ahora es MI turno –dicho eso aumento la velocidad del sube y baja para que Sakura gimiera como nunca, luego fijo su mirada en el modesto busto de la chica que se movía ante las envestidas- no sabes cuando he deseado hacer esto –llevo su boca hasta uno de los pechos de la pelirosa para empezar a chupar el erecto pezón-.

-N...Naruto, más lento por favor, ¡ahh! -ella gemía con cada embestida y estas aumentaban con la caricia en sus pechos- _"¡no puedo creerlo, es muy bueno haciendo esto!"_ –Pensaba más que excitada-.

-Vamos Sakura, solo admite que se siente muy bien hacer esto conmigo… ¡y que ahora estas a punto de venirte! –Decía Naruto que se levantó y cargo a Sakura de las piernas para penetrarla con más fuerza-.

" _¡Noooo! ¡Ya no puedo más…me voy…me voy a…!"_ –Pensaba la pelirosa cegada por el placer hasta que no pudo más- ¡AAAHHHHHH! –por segunda vez, Naruto le causo un segundo e increíble orgasmo mientras aún no se corría-.

-¿¡Huh!? ¿Ya te viniste de nuevo? –señalo el Uzumaki sintiendo como el interior de Sakura lo apretaba bastante- ¡que lastima porque yo todavía necesito algo de tiempo, así seguiré moviéndome! –Al decir eso continúo envistiéndola a la chica que estaba muy sensible luego de venirse-.

 _-"¡Por Kami, ¿en qué me he metido?! ¡Ya no sé si poder resistir un minuto más!"_ –pensaba Sakura con la mirada nublada, luego Naruto aumento la velocidad de sus arremetidas y darle la estocada final y venirse dentro de ella- ¡AAAHHHHHH! –Por tercera vez la pelirosa se vino cuando sintió el semen caliente en su interior- _"¡puedo sentir su semen fluyendo dentro de mí mientras me corro por su culpa!_

El Uzumaki salió del interior de su amiga dejando que caiga restos de su semen la piso para luego ponerla suavemente en la cama mientras él sonreía ante la expresión que tenía su compañera.

-Oye, ¿Cuál es tu problema? Tú fuiste quien comenzó esto. Al menos admite que te gusto estar en mis manos –dijo el rubio sin dejar de sonreír para que Sakura desvié la mirada-.

-B…Baka, al menos pudiste ser más gentil, recuerda que es mi primera vez. ¡Te hare pagar por esto! -contestaba la pelirosa avergonzada- _"me vine tanto que no me quedan fuerzas en la piernas… ni siquiera para poder golpearlo"_ –pensaba la chica notando que Naruto se le queda viendo- ¡vamos! ¡Si yo tengo que estar desnuda, tú también deberías quitarte las ropas! –reclamo para que el rubio riera un poco-.

-Lo lamento mucho pero… es la primera que te veo tan natural… te vez muy sexy –admitió Naruto para empezar a desnudarse en frente de Sakura que se sonrojara por completo- bien, prepárate porque esto aún no termina –dicho eso, tomo a su compañera y acomodarla en cuatro para ponerse detrás-.

-N…Naruto, ¿Qué estas…? ¡Ahhh! -la pelirosa no termino de hablar porque sintió el pene del rubio rozando una y otra vez su vagina- ¡Ahhh! ¡Ahhh! ¡Ahhh! ¡d-detente por favor! ¡E…Esta pose…es vergonzoso! –suplico ella pero el simplemente la ignoraba-.

-Lo siento pero quiero divertirme más contigo ahora que tengo esta oportunidad –decía el Uzumaki que se apegó a la espalda de la chica y empezar a manosear sus pechos, provocando que ella gimiera con más fuerza- ¿¡qué pasa con esos gemidos!? ¡Pareciera que en verdad deseas que te lo meta de nuevo!

-¡N-No es cierto, no e-es lo que t…tú crees! –Exclamo Sakura aterrada pero en su cabeza era otra cosa- _"¡dentro…mételo, date prisa y mételo! ¡No me hagas esperar y rogar…! ¡Empálame de una vez!"_ –Rogaba dentro de su cabeza-.

-Bueno, si lo que quieres es que te lo meta… -decía el Uzumaki que detuvo su movimiento al momento de separarse- tendrás que pedir que continúe. Claro, solo si tú quieres.

 _-"¡Ese Baka, solo está jugando conmigo!"_ –pensaba Sakura ante los juegos de Naruto, pero a medida que los segundos su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar, como si deseara que el rubio continuaba- _"¡maldición! ¿¡Por qué no lo metes de una vez!? ¡Justo ahora mi cuerpo está ardiendo!"_ –Ya no sabía qué hacer, ni tampoco podía retractarse ahora, lo único que podía hacer era suplicar- por… por… _"¡oh no! No puedo creer que vaya a decirlo pero…"_ por favor… -termino pidiendo para darse la vuelta y cambiar de posición abriendo sus piernas- por favor Naruto, quiero que continúes… soy toda tuya –pidió ella con la mirada llena de lujuria.

El Uzumaki sonrió al conseguir lo que quería para acomodarse sobre la chica y volver a introducir su pene sacándole un gemido de placer absoluto, ni siquiera paso ni cinco segundos para que el rubio empezara a moverse con fuerza. Sakura sentía en el cielo, jamás creyó que tener sexo con Naruto fuera tan… tan increíble, apasionado pero a la vez dominante por como él le ordenaba hacer lo que le diga.

-¡Esto… esto es tan bueno, asombroso! ¡Ahhh! ¡Aaaahhh! ¡Estas llegando tan profundo que mi cabeza se nubla! –decía la pelirosa que abraza la cintura de su "pareja" con sus piernas para no dejarlo ir-.

-¡Si en verdad quieres que llegue más profundo…! –Dijo Naruto que dio vuelta a Sakura sin sacarlo para ponerlo nuevamente en cuatro- ¡entonces que te parece esto! –La envestía con tan fuerza que se escucha el choque del trasero de Sakura con su pelvis en la habitación, y de paso producirlo un cuarto orgasmo a la chica que puso los ojos en blanco-.

 _-"Mi mente está en blanco, no tengo fuerzas para seguir, me he convertido en la muñeca sexual de Naruto, ¡Y me gusta!"_ –Pensaba Sakura que gemía como perra en celo por las fuertes envestidas de su compañero-.

-Ya casi… falta poco… -anuncio el rubio que arremetía a una velocidad desorbitante que le produjo un quinto orgasmo a la pelirosa y que tuviera su segunda corrida dentro de ella- ¡me vengooo! –Grito para meter su pene por completo y que Sakura gritara con una expresión orgásmica en su cara-.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHH! –grito Sakura hasta el punto que casi se desmayara y que cayo rendida a la cama y respirar agitadamente mientras Naruto sacaba su pene del interior de su vagina repleta de semen- _"P…por fin Naruto termino, me siento... desecha, pero al mismo tiempo, muy feliz"_ -pensaba la pelirosa con una mirada nublada y una sonrisa orgásmica jamás vista en ella-.

-Bien, ahora continuemos con el tercer round –dijo Naruto que volvió a meter su pene en la sensible vagina de Sakura que chillo dolor que paso a ser puro placer- ni creas que esto ha terminado porque vas a tener mucha diversión conmigo por un tiempo más –dicho eso empezó a envestir a la pelirosa que solo se dejaba llevar- ¡porque no estaré satisfecho hasta que no corra por lo menos unas ocho veces!

-¡Aaaahhhh! ¡Aaaaahh! ¡Si, por favor hazlo! –Rogo Sakura con la lengua afuera, ya no se negaría ante nada y solo que dejaría hacer lo que le ordenaran-.

Luego los incontables orgasmos de Sakura y que Naruto se corriera diez veces como lo menciono antes, los chicos se dieron un baño para limpiarse el sudor que tenían en su cuerpo. Naruto fue el primero en darse un baño de agua fría para bajarse la calentura para que su compañera recupere las fuerzas en sus piernas para luego entrar y darse una ducha. Cuando terminaron de limpiarse y vestirse, ambos se sentaron al borde de la cama y se quedaron callados, pues ninguno se atrevía a decir algo luego de lo que ocurrió, en especial el Uzumaki que recordó la situación en la que se encontraba antes de perder el control. Temía que su compañera lo asesinara a golpes por cómo se aprovechó de ella y que los papeles fueron cambiados, en vez de que ella sea la que lo violara, el termino en convertirse en el violador.

-Naruto… -hablo Sakura que le produjo un escalofrió al rubio-.

-S-S-Si, ¿Qué q-q-quieres? –pregunto el rubio temiendo de lo que pasaría-.

-¿Sabes? Si tú en verdad lo deseas… -decía la pelirosa con un leve sonrojo que la hacía ver hermosa- sería bueno que yo… ya sabes, que sea tu novia –termino de decir ya que estaba decidida de no dejar ir a su compañero luego de haber tenido semejante revolcón que duro horas-.

-Hablando de eso… yo ya tengo una, y esa es Tenten –confeso Naruto para que Sakura sintiera que le cayera una enorme piedra en la cabeza-.

-¿¡T-T-T-T-T-T-TENTEN!? –Exclamo la pelirosa que recordó aquella conversación que tuvo con sus amigas en La Hoja Dorada- ¡así que tú eres aquel novio insaciable en la cama que te hacer venir seis veces seguidas sin siquiera metérselo! –Señalo ella para que Naruto muerto de la vergüenza solo asienta con la cabeza-.

-Al parecer ya te conto sobre eso –dijo el rubio avergonzado- lo que pasa es… que cuando me excito, llego a un punto en que pierdo el control y no me detengo hasta venirme lo suficiente para estar satisfecho.

-¡Espera un momento! ¡Si dices que Tenten es tu novia, ¿entonces por qué aceptaste en tener sexo conmigo si pudiste habérmelo dicho antes?! –Exigió saber Sakura viendo como su compañero desviaba la mirada y se llevaba una mano detrás de su cabeza-.

-Sakura, te conozco desde que entramos a la academia. Se lo orgullosa que eres… así que cuando viniste a mi departamento diciendo que tú eras virgen y querías tener sexo conmigo… pues sentí mucha lastima por ti, por eso que no podía hacerte tal desplante –finalizo el para que Sakura se petrificara, Naruto solo tuvo sexo con ella por lastima y nada más que eso. Luego el rubio observo la hora en su despertador para darse cuenta que tenía algo que hacer- ¡rayos, si no me apuro llegare tarde a mi cita con Tenten! –Se apresuró a buscar su chaqueta negra para irse sin antes hablarle por última vez a la pelirosa- ¡escucha Sakura, otro día podemos aclarar las cosas pero me tengo que ir, nos vemos! –Se retiró de su departamento dejando a la petrificada Sakura-.

-Q-Que he hecho… mi virginidad… mi última cosa de valor… se ha ido –decía la pelirosa petrificada con grietas mientas su corazón igual petrificado se hace pedazos-.

Epílogo.

Semanas después de lo que paso entre Naruto y Sakura, muchas cosas pasaron, entre ellas esta una furiosa Tenten que persiguió por toda la aldea a la pelirosa lanzándole una lluvia de Shuriken y Kunais a la que le quería robar a su novio, por suerte Naruto intervino para decir que también tuvo culpa de lo que paso ese día para luego hablar de forma calmada sobre el tema.

\- Sakura, sabes que lo que hiciste a mis espaldas es una de las más bajas traiciones hacia una amiga, y tengo el derecho de matarte -murmuro la castaña aun molesta-.

-Ya dije que lamento mucho mi error, me sentía tan sola, escucharlas a todas ustedes hablar de sus relaciones y cómo se comportan en la cama me sentí necesitada, y mi primera opción fue Naruto –dijo Sakura avergonzada de sus actos

-Y yo me disculpo por no medir mis impulsos, le deje llevar hasta cierto punto que yo termine siendo el que viole a Sakura -el rubio apenado se disculpaba por sus arranques amorosos-.

-Sé que fue tu primera vez Sakura, y pensaste en tu compañero para darle tu virginidad, por esta vez la paso -la castaña suspiro cansada, Naruto se posiciona detrás y comienza a darle un masaje en los hombros- ohh si, un poquito a mi derecha, ahí, ahí, que delicia –decía ella aliviada-.

-Tenten, sé que este no es el momento para preguntar pero esa oferta que mencionaste en La Hoja Dorada, ¿aún sigue en pie? –Pregunto la pelirosa llamándose la atención de Naruto-.

-¿De qué oferta están hablando? –pregunto el pero era ignorado por las chicas-.

-Sip, aún sigue en pie, ¿te interesa unirte? –pregunto la experta en armas a su amiga que solo respondió con una si mientras se sonrojaba brutalmente-.

-¡Oigan! ¿De qué tanto hablan y me estén ignorando? ¿Y qué es eso de la oferta que tanto hablan? –Se quejó el rubio que quería saber que estaba pasando entre Sakura y Tenten-.

-Vamos Naru, hasta yo tengo limites cuando hacemos cosas XXX. Antes de pasar al acto principal haces que me corra 6 veces, no quiero decir que lo haces mal, pero necesito ayuda para controlar tus ánimos –dijo Tenten cruzadas de brazos-.

-Lo que Tenten dice es cierto, eres un arma sexual de lo más peligroso. Jiraiya-sama debió enseñarte cosas mientras entrenabas con él. Si el siguiera vivo estaría más orgulloso que su alumno se convirtió en un bestia en la cama –menciono Sakura-.

-¡No es mi culpa que tenga mucho energía! ¡Además que Ero-sennin no tuvo que ver de lo que yo hago en la cama! –Remarco Naruto pero las chicas lo miraban con cara de "nadie te la cree"- ¡les estoy diciendo la verdad, Ero-sennin no me convirtió en una bestia!

-Aun así no te creemos –dijeron las chicas al mismo tiempo para que Naruto se deprima, y de paso ellas se rían de cómo se comportaba como un niño-.

Al día siguiente.

Sakura y Tenten se encontraban en una tienda de lencería exótica para conmemorar el aniversario de la pareja, aunque Sakura quería mantenerse al margen porque era un momento íntimo, término accediendo porque sabe que la castaña no resistiría tanto placer. Por fuera de la tienda pasaban Hinata e Ino que seguían hablando de sus novios y cosas de chicas, en ese momento vieron salir a ambas chicas de la tienda un poco nerviosas, Hinata tomo a la rubia para ocultarse rápidamente, para escuchar lo que decían.

-Oye Sakura, ¿Crees que le guste? al menos creo que se fijara en ello -exclamo la castaña nerviosa mostrando una ropa interior diminuta hecha de hilos-.

-Si se fijara en ello Tenten, siempre y cuando lo amarramos a la cama con cadenas y unos sellos de supresión contra Jinchūrikis y le modelamos con lujo de detalle nuestras nuevas prendas -aseguro la pelirosa aunque la castaña aun con más confianza seguía nerviosa- por cierto, hay algo que he querido preguntarte, ¿desde cuando eres novia de Naruto?

-Bueno, lo nuestro empezó desde que regreso de su viaje con Jiraiya-sama –confeso Tenten con un leve sonrojo, Hinata e Ino alcanzaron a escuchar eso y se llevaron una enorme sorpresa que el novio de su amiga sea en realidad Naruto- pero lo nuestro fue un secreto porque él quiso protegerme. Naruto sabía que Akatsuki iba tras él, y si ellos supieran que soy su novia correría peligro, solo Jiraiya-sama era el único que sabía nuestra relación. Pero a pesar de que era un secreto, fui muy feliz estando a su lado estos años –dijo con una gran sonrisa que se transformó en una sonrisa nerviosa- eso sí, no cambia el hecho que es una bestia en la cama. Cuando tuvimos nuestra primera vez, no pude levantarme de su cama por varios días, jejeje.

Sakura estaba impresionada al escuchar la anécdota de la primera vez de su ahora hermana, ella aun con conocimientos médicos en su primera vez le tomo más de 4 horas mantenerse en pie, o al menos mover sus piernas

-No es por ser chismosa, pero me hubiese gustado ver eso. Digo, de cómo fueron sus citas y cosas así –aclaro Sakura-.

-Pues la verdad hemos tenido muchas citas en secreto, y la mayorías de ellas tú estabas cerca y no te diste ni cuenta –dijo Tenten dejando calladita a Sakura por no darse cuenta- bueno, es hora de irnos, ¿ya compraste lo tuyo? –Sakura le dice que si mostrando un conjunto de prendas íntimas rosadas- vayamos a pagarlas. ¡Cierto! Se me olvido darte esto –Tenten le entrego unas píldoras negra a la pelirosa que reconoció de inmediato que son-.

-¿Píldoras de Soldado? ¿Para qué me das esto? –le pregunto a la castaña-.

-Tu sabes para sirven esas píldoras, ¿o no? –Menciono Tenten-.

-Cualquiera sabe para que se usan –dijo Sakura un poco ofendida- son especiales que reponen la resistencia, el Chakra y pueden nutrir el… -en ese instante se le prendió el foco para entender lo que la castaña trata de explicarle- oh, ya entiendo, jijiji. Con esto ahora me siento mas segura.

-Con esto creo que estaremos de par con Naruto esta noche –señalo Tenten con una sonrisa lasciva- mejor tomémosla ahora para estar más que listas –dicho eso se tomó una de las píldoras seguido por Sakura, luego pagan sus compras e ir corriendo al departamento del novio de ambas-.

Una vez que esas dos se fueron, Hinata e Ino salieron de su escondite viendo como dos de sus amigas corrían en dirección hacia donde el Uzumaki, dejándolas con la quijada en el suelo ya que jamás se imaginaron que el rubio que conocen fuera el novio insaciable de Tenten, y que Sakura se animara a ellos, cuando según la Haruno ella ya tenía un novio.

-¿Qué diablos está pasando? –Dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo y más que confusas-.

FIN.

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este especial ya que es la primera vez que pongo a Sakura como pareja con el rubio junto con otra chica, y debo decir que fue divertido. Y si les gusto les agradecería que dejaran sus reviews al igual que sus opciones de otras historias con otras chicas, acepto cualquier sugerencia e ideas… ¡menos del conchesumadre de cefiro101! Y aprovechando del momento, tengo en mente hacer un especial dedicado a responder preguntas de aquellos que dejan sus preguntas relacionados a mis historias o crossover que desean ver, así que pueden hacer todas las preguntas que quieren en este fic o en mis otras historias. Esto sería todo y nos leemos pronto.


	2. Enamorando a un Baka (NaruIno)

¡Wassup Motherfuckers! Estoy aquí para traerles un nuevo especial para esta serie de Oneshot que he estado elaborando, y ha pedido de muchos este será un NaruIno ya que me llegaron muchos MP pidiéndome esta pareja. Espero que les guste este trabajo que me tomo dos semanas en desarrollarlo y dejen sus review si les gusto, disfruten de la historia.

* * *

-Blah blah blah –Personajes hablando-

 _-"Blah blah blah"_ –Personajes pensando

* * *

Enamorando a un Baka (InoNaru)

Dos largos años han transcurrido desde el final de la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi, ahora todas las naciones y aldeas ninjas disfrutaban de una época de paz y sin guerras, todo gracias a la valentía de Naruto Uzumaki, el héroe que venció a Madara Uchiha. Y hablando del rubio, ahora mismo el caminaba por las calles de la aldea con los brazos cruzados y que se veía muy pensativo debido al problema que lo ha estado atormentado desde hace varios meses.

-¿Y ahora que voy a hacer? A pesar que Kakashi-sensei me diera unas largas vacaciones para despejar mi cabeza, no he tenido ni una idea para continuar con el trabajo de Ero-sennin –decía el Uzumaki que suspiraba de cansancio- Nunca creí que escribir esas tontas novelas sería mucho más difícil que dominar un nuevo Jutsu.

Al mencionar a Kakashi, comenzó a recordar la reacción de su antiguo sensei cuando se enteró que él se haría cargo de continuar con las novelas de Icha Icha Paradise en honor del fallecido Jiraiya.

-Flashback-horas antes-.

-Buenos días Kakashi-sensei. Espero no interrumpirlo en algo importante –decía el Uzumaki entrando a la oficina del Rokudaime Hokage que leía su fiel Icha Icha Paradise-.

-No te preocupes por eso. Ya había terminado de firmar unos documentos minutos antes que llegaras –menciono el ex Kopi Ninja a su antiguo alumno- ¿y a que se debe tu vida? ¿Vienes por otra misión de alto rango?

-La verdad es que vengo por otro motivo, sino de hablar de algo sumamente importante –Kakashi arqueo una ceja al oír eso que su antiguo alumno no viene por una misión. Acaso ¿es una señal de que una catástrofe cercana?

-Entonces, ¿Cuál es el motivo de venir aquí y hablar conmigo? –volvió a preguntar Kakashi dejando su libro a un lado su libro para que el rubio lo desgastado de la tapa-.

-Kakashi-sensei, ¿desde cuándo tiene lleva leyendo esa novela de Ero-sennin? Pero si salió a la venta hace casi cinco años –señalo Naruto reconociendo uno de los trabajos del fallecido Jiraiya para que Kakashi suelte un suspiro de tristeza y ver el desgastado libro-.

-Este es el último libro que escribió Jiraiya-sama meses después de su muerte. Uno de sus mejores trabajos hasta el día de hoy –dijo el ex Kopi Ninja- dejaron de vender sus libros porque no encontraron a alguien bueno o que se comparaba con el estilo de su creador –finalizo el soltando otro suspiro-.

-Es muy curioso que estemos hablando sobre el Icha Icha Paradise, ya que ese era el motivo al que vengo hablar con usted –dijo Naruto ganándose la atención de Kakashi- he decidido que voy a continuar con las novelas en honor a Ero-sennin.

-¿Qué cosa? –Fue lo único que dijo el ex Kopi Ninja pensando que sus oídos le jugaban una mala pasada-.

-Es lo que acabo de decir, pienso encargarme del Icha Icha Paradise como su nuevo escritor –cuando Naruto dijo eso, de pronto una luz desde el cielo lo ilumino seguido de un coro de ángeles- hace tiempo me contacte con los editores que venden las novelas y le dije sobre mi proyecto de conti…

-¡ERES MI HEROE, NARUTO-SAMA! –Exclamo un muy feliz y lloroso Kakashi que salto y se aferró a una de las piernas del rubio- ¡NO SOLO ERES EL HEROE QUE SALVO A TODAS LAS NACIONES NINJAS, SINO TAMBIEN SALVASTE LA VIDA DE MUCHOS QUE ADMIRAN EL TRABAJO DE JIRAIYA-SAMA! –decía el a moco tendido-.

-¡SUELTA MI PIERNA, VIEJO LOCO! –Exigió Naruto que comenzó a darle puñetazos en la cabeza del Rokudaime para que lo suelte al instante-.

-Minutos después-

-Sobre tu nuevo libro, ¿ya tienes una nueva idea de que se tratara? –pregunto Kakashi que no podía quitarse esa gran sonrisa debajo de su máscara a pesar del gran dolor que sentía, sumado de un par de chichones y un ojo morado por cortesía del Uzumaki-.

-Ese es el detalle, sería mi primer libro y no sé cómo comenzar –decía el rubio armado de una silla en caso que el que ex Kopi Ninja se aferre a su otra pierna- creo que estoy sufriendo el típico caso de bloqueo mental que sufren los escritores.

-¡Bueno, eso se puede arreglar! –Dijo Kakashi sin preocupación- ¡cómo has hecho tanto para las naciones, como Rokudaime Hokage te daré unas vacaciones indefinidas para que tengan todo el tiempo libre para que trabajes en tu primera novela!

-Pero ¿Qué va a pasar con las misiones? Necesito dinero para comprar ramen y… -Naruto fue interrumpido cuando el Hokage le entrego un cheque con una enorme cifra- ¿¡C-c-c-cien millones de Ryū!? ¡Esto es mucho dinero! –exclamo el por semejante cantidad de dinero-.

-¡No te preocupes por eso, lo que importa es que con ese dinero podrás usarlo para lo que sea! ¡Solo enfócate en tener ideas para tu nuevo libro! –dijo Kakashi que levanto la voz-.

-P-pero ¿Qué que pasara con el consejo de la aldea? Dudo que ellos aprueben que me de semejante cantidad de dinero sin pedir nada a cambio –menciono el rubio-.

-¡ME IMPORTA UN PEPINO LO QUE DIGA EL CONSEJO, YO SOY EL HOKAGE Y SE HACE LO QUE YO DIGA! –grito Kakashi golpeando la mesa- ¡AHORA SAL Y BUSCA INSPIRACION PARA QUE HAGAS LA PROXIMA NOVELA PARA QUE SEA EL PRIMERO EN LEERLA!

-Este… como usted diga, Kakashi-sensei –dijo Naruto retirándose de la oficina sin que se le baje la impresión de las palabras del Hokage- sensei tiene toda la razón. Lo mejor es que salga afuera a buscar inspiración… pero no voy a espiar en las aguas termales, no soy tan tarado como Ero-sennin

-Fin del Flashback-

Meses atrás el rubio Uzumaki envió una carta a los editores que se encargaban de publicar el Icha Icha Paradise de que continuaría con las novelas en honor a su fallecido maestro bajo el nombre de Sr. U para que nadie cercano como sus amigos descubra su secreto. Luego de su decisión, fue a hablar con el Rokudaime Hokage Kakashi Hatake al respecto, y como era de esperarse, el Hokage le dio unas muy largas y merecidas vacaciones a su mejor estudiante para que tenga listo el nuevo volumen que tanto ansiaba con leer desde la muerte de Sannin obligo a los editores cancelar la producción. Por eso mismo Naruto caminaba sin rumbo por la aldea tratando de buscar una idea para el nuevo libro, pero por más que buscaba esa chispa de inspiración no tuvo éxito. Tal vez lo suyo no era ser un escritor como su maestro, o la otra razón es que él no sabe cómo lo llamaba Jiraiya, en "recolectar información". En solo pensar en tener que espiar a las chicas bañándose en las aguas termales le daba escalofríos cuando recordaba años atrás lo que le pasaba al pobre Sannin que terminaba apaleado y con varios huesos rotos.

-¿Y si le pido ayuda a alguna de las chicas? –Dijo el rubio ya que no se le ocurrió otra idea- ¿¡Pero en que estoy pensando!? No creo que ninguna de ellas aceptara ser modelo para el nuevo libro –menciono el rechazando la idea- Sakura no se prestaría para eso, ni tampoco Hinata. Tenten está muy ocupada como para acceder e Ino tampoco porque está saliendo con Sai. Kurenai-sensei queda fuera porque esta con su hija y Ayame también que fuera, no quiero que el viejo Teuchi me prohíba la entrada a Ichiraku Ramen de por vida. Shizune me tacharía como un pervertido, y seguramente Bāchan, Anko y Yugao querrán arrancarme la cabeza –sentencio el que se puso pálido al imaginarse a las tres últimas mencionadas clamando por su cabeza-.

El rubio siguió su caminata tratando de buscar otras ideas para el próximo volumen que debería salir a la venta el próximo mes, y sin darse cuenta paso por la Florería Yamanaka que en este momento era atendido por su amiga Ino Yamanaka. Ella salió de la florería para colocar el cartel de "cerrado" para dar una vuelta y tomarse un descanso, cuando estaba a punto de retirarse vio como Naruto se acercaba a su tienda con una mirada muy seria.

-¿Naruto? ¡Hey Naruto, como estas! –Saludo Ino a su amigo que solo paso de largo como si Ino no existiera, y eso no le agrado para nada- ¡Oye, esa no es forma de tratar a una dama! –gritaba la rubia pero Naruto no la escucho porque seguía metido en sus pensamientos. Ino se enfadó más de lo que está para luego adelantarse a Naruto y ponerse frente para detenerlo- ¡Detente en este instante Naruto Uzumaki! –Ordeno Ino logrando que Naruto salga de sus pensamientos-.

-¿Eh? ¿Ino, que pasa? –Pregunto el ojiazul viendo a la molesta Yamanaka-.

-¿¡Que es lo que me pasa!? ¡Te acabo de saludar pero tu pasaste de largo sin decirme un "hola Ino, como estas hoy"! –Remarco la Yamanaka que picaba con su dedo el pecho del Uzumaki-.

-Este… lo siento mucho, es que en este momento estoy muy ocupado y… -se disculpaba el Uzumaki pero fue interrumpido por su amiga-.

-¡No me interesa si tu excusa de que estas ocupado con otras de tus súper misiones que te da Hokage-sama por ser el héroe que nos salvó a todos! ¡Pero esa no es forma de ignorar a una amiga! –la rubia seguía regañando a Naruto quien comenzó a preocuparse por cómo iban las cosas. Conocía perfectamente el carácter explosivo de la chica cuando se enfadaba-.

 _ **-'Oi Naruto, será mejor que arregles las cosas con esa mujer si quieres salir con vida. Además que quiero seguir descansado'**_ –hablo Kurama que acaba de despertar con los gritos de Ino-.

 _-'No tienes que decírmelo dos veces'_ –respondió Naruto al zorro para luego poner sus manos sobre los hombros de Ino para que ella deje de regañarlo- lamento mucho si te ignore, pero es que tengo muchas cosas en mi cabeza que intento solucionar, pero cuento tan poco tiempo que estoy muy distraído –explico el rubio de forma tranquila, lográndole sacar un sonrojo a su amiga Ino-.

-B-bueno, por esta vez te perdono, pero más te vale que no se vuelva a repetir –respondió Ino que desvió la mirada sin quitar el sonrojo en su rostro-.

-Te lo prometo, no volverá a pasar –dijo el rubio con una sonrisa para luego darse cuenta de lo que hacía y soltar los hombros de su amiga- ups, lo siento por eso –se disculpó el dejando algo confundida a la rubia-.

-¿Por qué te disculpas? No hiciste nada malo –pregunto Ino que no entendía de por qué el rubio se disculpó-.

-No quiero que nadie piensa mal, y más con Sai ya que eres su novia –explico el rubio llevándose una mano detrás de su cabeza-.

 _-"Parece que él no está enterado que Sai y yo hemos terminado hace mucho tiempo, quizás deba decírselo y quizás…"_ –pensó Ino que se sonrojo en la idea que tenía en mente- _"quizás podamos ser más que… 'amigos'"_ –pensó ella con una gran sonrisa- no debes preocuparte por Sai, él y yo… ¡espera! –grito la rubia viendo como Naruto se retiraba-.

-¡Lo siento pero no tengo mucho tiempo para hablar contigo porque tengo unos asuntos personales! ¡Nos veremos luego Ino! –Se despidió Naruto que se fue rumbo a su departamento dejando atrás a Ino-.

-¡Espera no te vayas! –Pidió la rubia pero el Uzumaki ya se había ido para soltar un gran suspiro- …perdí mi oportunidad –dijo en forma de derrota para luego irse a caminar-.

La rubia Yamanaka caminaba muy deprimida, nuevamente perdió la oportunidad de decirle a Naruto desde hace mucho tiempo, que estaba enamorada de él. Quien diría que Ino se enamoraría del rubio luego de que salvo la aldea de la invasión de Akatsuki y en la cuarta guerra, pero el problema era que amaba a Sai, haciendo que se cuestione si lo que sentía por su amigo es amor, o simplemente es atracción que una vez sintió con Sasuke. Con el pasar el tiempo ese sentimiento se volvió más fuerte mientras que lo de Sai era solo un cariño de amigos. Al final la relación de esos dos termino sin discusiones para que el ex-miembro de Raíz le deseara suerte a la rubia en ser feliz con Naruto, cosa que fue muy difícil. Siempre había un "algo" que arruinaba sus oportunidades, y ese "algo" eran las misiones que hacia él o el grupo de fan que se ganó con su fama.

-¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí? Con esto ya son 54 veces que no pude confesarme a Naruto –decía la deprimida Yamanaka que miraba al suelo- cada vez que tengo la oportunidad de hacerlo, él siempre tiene una tonta misión en una de las aldeas de la alianza, o sino, son el bobo grupito de fans –señalo ella muy molesta con el grupo de fans de Naruto. Ese insoportable grupo de chicas de la academia era las causantes de la mayoría de sus fallidos intentos porque la interrumpían en el momento exacto, o simplemente la sacaban del camino haciéndola a un lado- ¡malditas niñas, solo quiero tener unos minutos con el pero ellas aparecen como moscas!

Ino siguió caminando hasta toparse con los miembros del Equipo 8, Shino, Kiba y Hinata. Los dos últimos de dicho equipo caminaban juntos tomados de la mano muy felices mientras la Yamanaka suspiraba. Desde que la joven heredera del Clan Hyūga decidió seguir adelante cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por Naruto no era amor, sino que era admiración por él, comenzó a salir con Kiba que era muy feliz al lado de su amiga, meses después él se declaró a la Hyūga que lo acepto para luego sellar su relación con un beso. A Ino le agradaba ver a sus dos amigos junto a sus parejas y futuras esposas, pero a la vez la deprimía saber que era la única de su generación que no tenía a ese alguien especial luego de terminar su relación con Sai. Tenten y Rock Lee son novios meses después de finalizar la guerra, Chōji y Karui ya planeaban lo de su boda al igual que Shikamaru y Temari, y Shino salía con una chica de su clan. La rubia dio media vuelta para evitar hablar con la pareja, pero lamentablemente Kiba alcanzo a verla.

-¡HEY! ¡INO! -Grito Kiba muy animado al haber visto a la rubia, logrando que la Yamanaka se pusiera tiesa al ser descubierta, esta tenía una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca y volteo con una sonrisa forzada- hola Ino, que bueno que te vemos, hacía mucho que no sabíamos de ti, ¿cómo te va?- Pregunto el Inuzuka estando acompañado de su novia-.

-E-Este… hola chicos, ha pasado mucho tiempo. Que los trae por aquí –decía la rubia muy nerviosa-.

-Íbamos de camino a visitar a Kurenai-sensei y Mirai-chan, y tú ¿qué estás haciendo? –Pregunto Hinata a Ino-.

-Pues… yo… yo estaba de camino a… a… ¿A dónde iba? –Dijo Ino que no tenía ni idea que decir, causando que el Equipo 8 tenga unas gotas de sudor de sus cabezas-.

-Estas actuando un poco extraña, quizás cuando te encontramos estabas tan concentrada en algo que nuestra presencia te distrajo –dijo Shino de forma analítica por la forma que se comportaba su amiga-.

-Quizás tienes razón Shino, eso debió ser –menciono Ino nerviosa al ser descubierta-.

-¿No me diga que volviste a fallar al querer declararte a Naruto? –Pregunto Kiba sabiendo bien lo que le pasa a Ino quien se sonrojo bastante para asistir con la cabeza- ¿y esta vez fueron las fan de ese idiota, o porque él se fue a otra misión? –volvió a preguntar para que Hinata le jale la oreja- ¡oow, ooow, oooow! ¡Eso duele, Hinata!

-Te lo mereces por decir esas cosas –dijo la Hyūga regañando a su novio para luego hablar con Ino- discúlpalo Ino-san, el no quiso ofenderte –se disculpó ella que seguía jalándole la oreja a Kiba-.

-Tranquila Hinata, no hay por qué ponerse así… _"pero pensándolo bien, ese torpe de Kiba merece sufrir más"_ –pensó Ino en la última parte- es que… Esta vez fue todo lo contrario, Naruto me dijo que estaba ocupado con un asunto muy importante –menciono ella-.

-Oooh. Ahora que lo dices, ese idiota ha estado muy extraño hace tiempo –hablo Kiba que se ganó la atención de los demás y de paso Hinata le suelta su oreja- cada vez que los chicos tratamos de reunirnos, él decía que está muy ocupado y luego se encierra en su departamento. Lo mismo paso cuando planeábamos la despedida de soltero de Shikamaru –finalizo el dejando a todos extrañados por el comportamiento del rubio-.

-Konohamaru ha dicho que Naruto se la pasa encerrado en su departamento por varios días y que apenas lo ven salir. Hasta los dueños de Ichiraku Ramen lo ven muy poco seguido –hasta Shino está preocupado cuando les dijo lo que pasaba con el Uzumaki-.

-Estoy muy preocupada por Naruto-kun, él nunca se alejaría de sus amigos –dijo Hinata- tal vez se siente mal o quizás esté enfermo o algo peor –señalo ella alarmada-.

-Eso es imposible Hinata, de ser así, Naruto presentaría síntomas muy evidentes y como Ninja Medico lo notaria de inmediato -explico Ino- pero hablando en serio, me preocupa de que él se comporte de esa manera. Somos sus amigos tenemos que ayudarlo.

-Si tanto te preocupas por él, ¿Por qué no vas a su departamento a preguntarle? –Dijo Kiba sin pensarlo, y eso hizo que a Ino se le venga una gran idea-.

-Vaya Kiba, me sorprende que uses la cabeza jajaja –dijo Ino riéndose para luego retirarse- ¡muchas gracias por el consejo, nos veremos después chicos! –se despidió ella dejando a Shino, Hinata y a un muy molesto Kiba-.

-¡Se puede saber que le encuentra tan gracioso! –grito el Inuzuka a la rubia que no alcanzaba a escucharlo-.

-Al parecer le diste una idea para resolver su problema sin que te dieras cuenta –dijo Shino a su compañero que no comprendió lo que le dijeron- mejor vayamos con Kurenai-sensei, debe estar esperándonos –dicho eso siguió con su camino-.

-¿Qué fue lo que quiso decir con eso? ¿Qué cosa le dije a Ino que yo no sé? –pregunto Kiba a Hinata que solo sonreía-.

-No te preocupes por eso, hay que seguir con nuestro camino –dijo la Hyūga que tomo uno de los brazos de su novio para que sigan con su camino-.

En estos momentos Ino corría con una sonrisa en su rostro, quizás al fin podría usar ese Jutsu que su padre le había heredado, si, ese Jutsu era la respuesta para saber que ocurría con Naruto de una buena vez.

Departamento de Naruto, una hora después de encontrarse con Ino.

-¿Alguno se le ocurrió una idea? –Pregunto Naruto a cuatro Kage Bunshin que leían los libros de Jiraiya para buscar algo de inspiración, pero no funciono cuando los cinco clones negaron con la cabeza-.

-Lo siento pero no tengo nada –hablo el primer clon- por más que lea esto no se me viene alguna idea en mente.

-Yo ya leí 6 veces y no tampoco tengo nada –hablo el segundo clon que arrojo el libro- creo que no estamos hecho para ser novelas eróticas como lo hace Ero-sennin.

-Yo digo que deberíamos hacerlo como Ero-sennin, quizás si usamos un Henge y vamos a otra aldea, nos vaya bien –comento el tercero de los clones sonando muy razonable-.

-¿A alguien ya se le había ocurrido pedir ayuda de otras aldeas? -pregunto el cuarta clon- quiero decir, quizás la princesa Koyuki nos de unos consejos como actriz, o quizás Sasame, Isaribi o Shion.

-¡Estás loco o que! ¡Con que cara crees que voy a decirles a ellas que me ayuden a continuar con el trabajo de Ero-sennin! –reclamo el Naruto original que no le agrado la idea del cuarto clon- ¡vamos chicos, tenemos que buscar una solución sin involucrar a alguien sin que salga perjudicado! ¡Solo tenemos que buscar…! –De pronto el rubio es interrumpido cuando escucho que tocaron la puerta de su departamento- …grandioso, mas distracción –murmuro el para ir hacia la puerta- ¿Quién es? –pregunto el para luego abrir la puerta y llevarse una gran sorpresa cuando vio de quien era la persona que toco su puerta-.

-Hola Naruto –saludo Ino con una gran sonrisa en su rostro dejando al rubio muy asustado-.

-¿¡I-I-I-NO!? ¡Q-Q-Q-Que haces TÚ aquí! –Pregunto el Uzumaki que nunca se esperaría que de todas sus amigas, la Yamanaka viniera a su departamento-.

\- Bueno, veras... es que vengo en representación de todos porque nos tienes muy preocupados, te has estado comportando muy raro, y como estaba cerca pensé que lo correcto era venir a visi… -en ese momento Ino fue interrumpida por la puerta de Naruto que se cerró frente a su cara- …tarte -Termino Ino confundida por tal reacción del rubio-.

-¡Mierda, esto debe ser una broma de mal gusto! –decía Naruto apoyándose en la puerta- ¡porque ella tiene que venir en este momento! –dijo el para luego uno de los clones apareció al escuchar los-.

-Oye jefe, ¿Quién toco la puerta para que te pongas tan nervioso? –Pregunto uno de sus clones y notar como se puso el verdadero Naruto-.

-¡No hay tiempo, dile a los demás que se pongan a limpiar y esconder todo que Ino está aquí! –ordeno el rubio para que el clon asiente y corra para avisarle a los demás clones-.

Afueras del departamento la Yamanaka escuchaba el alboroto que se armaba haya adentro para que le salga una gota de sudor cuando comenzó a oír objetos rompiéndose seguido de los gritos y regaños de parte del Uzumaki, minutos después la puerta se abrió revelando a Naruto que se veía muy cansado.

-Este… que sorpresa tenerte aquí Ino, no esperaba tener visitas este día –decía el rubio de forma nerviosa-.

-Es que me tenías muy preocupada, no solo a mi sino a todos –señalo Ino cruzándose de brazos- te la pasas encerrado en tu departamento todos los días haciendo quien sabe que, tampoco te han visto en Ichiraku Ramen y eso es muy sospechoso.

-Lo que pasa… es que… estoy algo ocupado ahora mismo y debido a eso es que no salgo –le dijo el Uzumaki algo nervioso- ahora si me disculpas tengo que volver a trabajar, así que nos vemos –cuando intento cerrar la puerta Ino puso un pie para evitar que cierren la puerta-.

-No sé qué diablos haces para que te la pases encerrado como un Neet pero no pienso irme hasta que me digas que estás haciendo –declaro la rubia que no se iría hasta descubrir lo que pasaba con Naruto-.

-A veces odio cuando se ponen insistentes -murmuro el rubio haciendo que una vena palpite en la frente de Ino que digo "¡Que quisiste decir con eso!", el rubio abre más la puerta suspirando- está bien Ino, entra pero con cuidado, no he tenido tiempo de limpiar.

La rubia entro al departamento, una vez dentro noto que todo el lugar estaba algo sucio y con una leve capa de polvo, había algunas bolsas de basura y ropa tirada por doquier. Ino estaba sorprendida del desorden y notar un bóxer colgado en el ventilador del techo que le saco un gran sonrojo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas encerrado? Parece que llevas años sin salir a la luz –decía ella viendo a su alrededor, paso un dedo por uno de los muebles para ver la cantidad de polvo que tenía- por Kami, ni siquiera has limpiado, ¿Cómo puedes vivir con semejante chiquero?

-He estado muy ocupado –respondió Naruto que se dirigía su habitación seguido de Ino- estoy haciendo algunas cosas, por eso no he tenido tiempo para limpiar.

-¿Y que "cosas" haces para que no limpiaras? –Volvió a preguntar la Yamanaka que al entrar a la habitación del Uzumaki viera un escritorio con algunas pilas de papeles y una laptop encendida, hasta la habitación se veía desordenada con ropa tirada en el piso-.

-Ummm… cosas personales –respondió Naruto que tomo asiento para volver a trabajar-.

-Pues que cosas, y conociéndote nunca vería eso en tu casa -diría la rubia señalando la Laptop y la pila de papeles y el rubio le contesta "y desde cuando me conoces perfectamente"- solo quiero saber si estás bien, me preocupas tu situación de que te encierres solo en tu habitación.

-Escucha Ino, te agradezco que te preocupes por mí pero ahora estoy muy ocupado con mi trabajo, así que te pido de la mejor manera posible que me dejes solo –le dijo Naruto que comenzó a escribir y murmuraba cosas como "demonios, tengo que terminar esto antes de la fecha límite" y cosas así-.

 _-"Bien, si no me lo por las buenas entonces lo averiguare por mí misma"_ –pensaba la rubia que uso un nuevo Jutsu que le dejo su padre, una técnica que le permitía leer la mente de los demás con tan solo tener contacto físico. Ella realizo unos sellos manuales para luego poner una mano sobre el hombro del Uzumaki- vamos Naruto, puedes confiar en mí, no le diré a nadie de lo que estás haciendo –le dijo para distraerlo por un momento y leer su mente-.

-Lo siento pero no puede revelarte nada de lo que estoy trabajando –menciono el rubio sin percatarse de lo que tramaba la Yamanaka que empezó a leer su mente-.

Solo bastaron unos segundos para que Ino descubra lo que el rubio le estaba ocultando y de inmediato se sonrojo de a golpe para apartar su mano, cosa que le llamo la atención de su amigo que la miraba de forma rara.

-¿Sucede algo malo, por estas toda roja? -Pregunto Naruto a lo que Ino negó rápidamente-.

-¡N-nada, no pasa nada Naruto! –decía la rubia nerviosa mientras que en su cabeza toda una maraña de recuerdos estaban aún asombrándola. No podía creer que aquel rubio que amaba se vuelva un escritor para continuar con las novelas de Jiraiya-sama en su honor, ella creo que él se pondría a espiar a las mujeres como lo hacía su maestro pero se sintió aliviada de que él no es ese tipo de personas, luego se enfadó cuando supo que quería usar a chicas de otras aldeas y que no la tomara como modelo para sus historia, cosa que la molestaba aún mas de que ese Baka no sepa que termino con Sai- _"¡UUUYYYY, ESE GRANDISIMO BAKA SE FIJA EN OTRAS MENOS EN MI! ¿¡QUE TENGO QUE HACER PARA QUE ME NOTE!? ¿¡DESNUDARME FRENTE A EL PARA QUE TENGA SU ATENCION!?"_ –pensaba celosísima pero a la vez trataba de calmarse, se puso a contar hasta diez para controlarse y luego hablar- oye, parece que trabajas en alguna especie de historia, ¿Qué tanto escribes? –pregunto ella queriendo tomar una de las hojas de la pilas-.

-¡NO LO LEAS! –Grito Naruto evitando que Ino toque una de sus hojas y de paso que ella se lleve un susto- lo siento por gritarte pero… es algo privado lo que estoy haciendo –se disculpó con su amiga-.

-E-entiendo, yo lamento si hice algo indebido –se disculpó la rubia- _"creo que son algo que escribió para su primera novela"_ –pensó Ino- entonces, ¿en verdad escribes una historia? Eso suena muy interesante –dijo para intentar saber lo que hace y ver si puede darle una mano-.

-¿L-l-lo que…e-estoy escribiendo? –Decía Naruto que comenzó a sudar- p-pues… e-es algo sobre… sobre… ay que digo ahora –no sabía que decir al respecto, si le decía la verdad a Ino de seguro se ganaría un viaje directo a su funeral- e-escribo una biografía basado en mis viajes que tuve cuando entrene hace tres años con Ero-sennin.

-Guau, eso suena interesante –dijo Ino fingiendo estar interesada en el tema- ¿puedo leer lo que tienes escrito? De seguro debe ser material importante –el rubio se puso mucho más nervioso de lo que estaba, hasta temía por su vida-.

-N-n-no tengo nada concreto por ahora… e-e-estas son ideas que anote para mi historia –le dijo a la rubia para que no leyera sus ideas- este, ¿me puedes pasarme un soda que deje por ahí? –Señalo una lata de soda de fruta cerca de su cama-.

-De acuerdo –dijo Ino que fue por ella para notar el desastre que hay en la cama del Uzumaki- en serio tienes que limpiar este lugar, no sé cómo es que puedes con tanta basura –decía ella para que Naruto le diga que está acostumbrado- acostumbrado o no esto no es bueno para tu salud. Si quieres puedo ordenar un poco mientras tú trabajas.

-Agradezco el interés Ino en verdad, pero yo lo hare cuando termine por este día –le dijo Naruto a su amiga que hacia un leve puchero para entregarle su soda-.

-Dejando esto a un lado, veo que estás trabajando muy duro –decía la Yamanaka intentando ver la pantalla de la laptop pero Naruto se lo impide diciéndole que no mire- es difícil de creer que alguien como tú se vuelva un novelista, ¿hay un motivo el por qué lo haces?

-Es personal pero lo hago en honor a una persona que le debo mucho. Por eso es que me tomo en serio mi trabajo como novelista –le dijo Naruto a la rubia que quedo sorprendida de su sinceridad-.

 _-"Ahora lo entiendo, el solo lo hace por Jiraiya-sama"_ –pensaba la rubia sabiendo que la relación entre Naruto y el fallecido Sannin, como si fueran padre e hijo- será mejor que me retire, no quiero interrumpir tu trabajo –dando media vuelta para retirarse pero termino tropezándose con algo caer duro al piso- ¡Ouch! ¡Eso me dolió! –Se quejó mientras se sobaba la cara para voltear su rostro y reclamarle a Naruto- ¡Te dije que limpiaras este lugar, termine tropezándome con tu…!

La Yamanaka se quedó callada al igual que Naruto que se puso blanco cuando vieron la laptop que cayó al piso y apagarse, lo que paso es que Ino se tropezó con uno de los cables del aparato. Para empeorar las cosas la soda que tenía el rubio también cayó al suelo junto con la pila de papeles que tenía escritas sus ideas quedaron manchadas de soda.

-N...Naruto, te aseguro que no fue mi culpa, no fue mi intención arruinar tus avances… yo… yo… ¡losientolosientolosientolosiento! –Ino se disculpó una y otra vez con Naruto-.

-E…es… está bien… solo sufrió un pequeño golpe… a…además que no podemos estar seguros de que se haya roto -decía Naruto asustado que tomo con cuidado su computadora para colocar en su escritorio- estoy seguro de lo que tenía escrito se salvó –cuando la encendió esta comenzó a soltar humo para apagarse, trato de volver a encenderla pero no funcionaba- … -sin decir nada siguió tratando de encenderla pero no servía de nada porque se rompió-.

-Naruto… -dijo Ino viendo como el rubio insistió en encender la computadora hasta que se detuvo-.

-…Mi trabajo… todo mi trabajo… se fue a la basura… -dijo el rubio deprimido que estrello su cabeza contra el teclado de su computadora-.

 _-"¡Que es lo que he hecho!"_ –Pensó la rubia- ¡escucha Naruto, no te deprimas ahora mismo! ¿¡No tienes una copia de seguridad en caso de emergencia!? –pregunto ella para que el rubio levante la cara-.

-No tengo ninguna maldita copia –respondió el para volver a estrellar su cabeza contra el teclado-.

-¿¡Eh?! ¿¡Por qué no tienes una copia!? –decía Ino para que Naruto le diga que apenas lleva un mes desde que aprendió a usar la computadora y que no sabía cómo hacer copias de sus trabajos- ¡Por que no pediste a alguien que te enseñara a usarlo, debiste pensar en eso!

-Je je je… ya no importa… creo que esto es una señal de que no sirvo como novelista –decía Naruto derrotado para cerrar su laptop- lo mejor es que tire la toalla y me rinda de una vez, no sirvo para esto.

-¡No digas esas cosas, tú no eres de eso que se rinden fácilmente! –Ino no podía creer que su Naruto se estaba rindiendo, así que tenía que hacer algo para enmendar el error que cometió- ¡lo tengo, yo te ayudare a reemplazar tu trabajo!

-¿Reemplazarlo? ¿Cómo puedes hacerlo si no sabe en qué estoy trabajando? –pregunto Naruto para que Ino empiece a sonrojarse-.

-E-eso no importa, solo quiero ayudarte por lo que hice –dijo Ino sonrojada- mira, quiero que esperes aquí mientras voy a buscar algo que te ayudara, ¡y no cometas alguna o juro que te daré una paliza que no olvidaras! ¿¡Entendiste!? –le amenazo para que el rubio la obedezca, ella se retiró del departamento para correr hacia su casa mientras meditaba de lo que estaba a punto de hacer-.

-20 minutos después-

-Todo mi trabajo… mi esfuerzo de tantos menes… y se fue a la basura –decía el rubio sentado en uno de los rincones de su habitación- ¿porque no entienden que a veces uno quiere estar solo? –Refiriéndose a Ino que arruino a su trabajo-.

Mientras seguía lloriqueando nunca se percató de que la rubia regreso a su habitación, solo que ahora venía muy cambiada y avergonzada.

-Y…ya llegue…Naruto… -hablo ella muerta de la vergüenza- _"¡No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto!"_ –Pensaba toda roja-.

Cuando el rubio levanto la vista este casi se desmaya de una hemorragia nasal cuando vio a Ino entro a su habitación. La rubia Yamanaka ya no llevaba sus clásicas vestimentas moradas sino que tenía puesto un mini-bikini de hilo dental de color amarillo y bordes plateados, la tanguita del bikini incluía una cola de gato amarilla, unos guantes con garritas y unas orejas de gatos del mismo color del bikini y un collar con una campanilla. Ese tipo de prendas que llevaba Ino denotaba a la perfección sus medidas, unos 96-58-91.

Cabe decir que la Yamanaka se moría de la vergüenza el como Naruto la miraba, parecía que él se la comía con la mirada. El motivo del por qué tenía ese tipo de trajes era para poder usarlo con ex-novio pero como su relación no duro mucho lo guardo en su closet dentro de una caja. Mientras que con Naruto, el no podía quitarle el ojo de encima de la chica, siempre puso que ella era una de las Kunoichis más hermosas y populares entre los hombres, y con ese traje de baños que lucía ver que ella es la definición perfecta de belleza y sensualidad.

 _-"Sé que lo compre para impresionar a mi ex, pero la forma en que me mira Naruto me hace que me sienta más avergonzada de lo que estoy"_ –pensó la Yamanaka- n…no me veas de esa forma… siento como si me desnudaras –dijo más avergonzada para que Naruto reaccionara y desvié un poco la mirada-.

-Aaahhh… lo siento mucho Ino, no pude evitarlo –se disculpó el para ponerse de pie y regresar a su silla- pero es que te ves demasiado hermosa con ese bikini, te queda perfecto –confeso el para que el corazón de Ino latiera deprisa-.

-Bueno… siempre y cuando esto te anime, está bien… -decía Ino mirando hacia otro lado y poner sus manos sobre su cintura- y bien… ¿esto te ayuda en algo para tus historias? –Pregunto ella para que el Uzumaki arquee una ceja-.

-Etto… como te lo digo… -Naruto se rasco una mejilla con su dedo índice y pensar bien lo que iba a decir sin tener que provocar la furia de Ino- en una de mis historias… dos ninjas, una Kunoichi Neko y un Shinobi tienen una noche apasionada juntos, la Kunoichi Neko se entregó a su compañero cuando este la salva del peligro y hacerlo hasta que amanezca –termino de contar su idea para que Ino se ponga toda roja-.

-¿¡Q-Q-Q-QUE!? ¡QUE CLASE DE HISTORIA DE PERVERTIDOS ESTAS HACIENDO! –Reclamo Ino al momento que la cola de su traje se erizaba como si fuera una de verdad-.

-Ni modo, tarde o temprano tendría que pasar –dijo el Uzumaki saltando un suspiro- escucha Ino, la verdad es que quiero continuar las novelas de Ero-sennin en su honor. Pero no pienses que al hacer eso me pondré a fisgonear a las mujeres en las aguas termales como la hacía Ero-sennin –menciono el de forma seria-.

-Entiendo… -alcanzo a decir Ino que a pesar de haber leído la mente de Naruto seguia impresionada de la seriedad en la que se tomaba su trabajo-.

-Pero no es necesario que hagas eso, con tan solo verte vestida así es más que suficiente –le dijo el rubio a su amiga que tenía los ojos ensombrecidos- de todas formas no es posible que hicieras nada de eso, ni mucho obligarte a hacerlo.

De pronto la Yamanaka se acercó a él para luego arrodillarse y para la sorpresa del rubio fue que ella bajo el cierre de su pantalón.

-¡I-I-Ino, ¿que estas…?! ¡Espera! –decía Naruto intentando detener a la Yamanaka que libero su miembro completamente erecto, dejándola sorprendida de lo grande que es al estar tan cerca- ¡detente, no tienes que hacer esto!

-Es mi culpa que tu trabajo se arruinara, así que como dije antes, voy a ayudarte para reemplazar tu trabajo –decía Ino sonrojada que sin perder tiempo empezó a lamer la punta del pene del Uzumaki para que este eche la cabeza atrás por el placer que sentía-.

Entre pequeñas lamidas y besos de parte de la rubia el Uzumaki empezó a soltar gemidos de placer para que Ino comenzara a darle una buena mamada, moviendo su cabeza de arriba abajo devoraba el pene del rubio que coloco una mano sobre la cabeza de la chica para aumentar la velocidad de las mamadas. Los minutos pasaron y Naruto sentía que se vendría en cualquier momento dentro de la boca de su amiga.

-¡Ino… estas siendo muy ruda! –Decía el rubio que le faltaba poco para venirse- ¡me corro! ¡Ino me voy a correr de verdad! –no aguanto más y se corrió dentro de la boca de la Yamanaka que hacia lo posible de tragar todo el semen de Naruto pero era mucho-.

-¡Puah! –Ino saco el pene de Naruto de su boca que siguió liberando un poco de semen le cayó al rostro pero no le importo- haaa... haaa… haaa… t…te corriste demasiado… Baka –decía ella entrecortado y con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos-.

-Ino… -Naruto miro como la rubia se puso de pie para poner en cuatro en su cama y darle un buen espectáculo de su glorioso trasero-.

-Continúa… -decía la rubia que empezó a menear sus caderas de forma provocativas, logrando que el miembro del rubio se reponga para una nueva ronda-.

-Uhh… -Naruto se quedó viendo la posición de la Yamanaka- _"puedo ver lo húmeda que esta Ino, debe estar muy excitada"_ –notando la entrepierna de la rubia- e… ¿estas segura que quieres esto? –pregunto el dudando-.

-Está bien… es mi culpa que hayas perdido tu valioso trabajo –confeso Ino- además… si eres tú, no hay problema –esas palabras hicieron que las dudas que tenía el Uzumaki se fueran para seguir adelante-.

Poniendo frente a la retaguardia de la rubia Naruto hizo a un lado la tela del traje dejando ver la vagina de la chica, acerco su miembro y con la punta de este rozaba la entrada de Ino dándole más placer para luego penetrarla causando que ambos griten de placer. Naruto observo que había un poco de sangre saliendo de la vagina, señal que él había tomado su virginidad. Ambos no se movieron por unos minutos para que se acostumbraran a esta nueva sensación hasta que el rubio empezó a moverse lentamente logrando de Ino gimiera sin parar, a medida que la cosa seguía el rubio tomo las caderas de la chica y envestir con más fuerza.

-¡Esp… espera Naruto! ¡Ahhh! ¡Eres… eres demasiado rudo! ¡Ahhh! ¡Aaahhh! –Gritaba Ino que seguía recibiendo las envestidas del Uzumaki-.

-¡No puedo evitarlo… tu interior es increíble… tan apretado… que mi cadera no se detiene! –decía Naruto sin dejar de envestir al momento que sus manos fueran directo a los pechos de Ino para masajearlos y pellizcar sus pezones-.

-¡Hiiii! –Grito la rubia por las acciones del Uzumaki- ¡no, mis pezones no! ¡Son mi debilidad! –Al decir eso Naruto continuo jugando con sus pezones- ¡Naruto…bésame… por favor! –Pidió ella para que el Uzumaki acomode a Ino y estar detrás de su espalda sin dejar de penetrar y darle un candente beso-.

Los "amantes" continuaron con lo suyo para cambiar de posición, Naruto quedo encima de Ino sin dejar de penetrarla mientras seguían besándose con pasión, la Yamanaka sintió como la punta del miembro del Uzumaki tocaba la entrada de su útero que le provocó un fuerte orgasmo, luego Naruto se detuvo para observarla fijamente a los ojos.

-Ino… ¿recuerdas los detalles de mi trabajo? –pregunto el a lo que Ino asiente con la cabeza- quiero decir… sabes lo que pasara si continuo, ¿verdad? –Refiriéndose de venirse dentro de ella tal como en una de sus historias-.

-No importa… quiero que sigas… hasta el final –dijo Ino sonriéndole para volver a besar a Naruto que siguió con lo suyo-.

Naruto no dudo más y envistió con todas sus fuerza la vagina de Ino que se aferró con sus brazos y piernas para no soltarlo, soltaba gritos de placer y de rogar que no se detuviera ante nada, la cama crujía y golpeaba el muro por el movimiento y se escucha el choque entre ambos cuerpos para el gozo de ambos. Naruto ya sentía que iba a acabar al igual que Ino que faltaba poco para su segundo orgasmo del día.

-¡Ino… estoy a punto de correrme! –Anuncio Naruto que se movía con gran velocidad-.

-¡Lo quiero! ¡Yo también me voy a correeeer! –Anuncio la rubia sumergida en el más grande de los placeres-.

-¡AAAHHHHHH! –los dos rubios se corrieron al mismo tiempo, la rubio no se soltaba del cuerpo del Uzumaki que no dejara de correrse dentro de ella, luego de un largo minuto ambos se separaron para descansar un poco y volver a tener una tercera ronda-.

-Dos horas más tarde-

-Así que todo este tiempo intentaste llamar mi atención ¿y yo nunca me di cuenta de eso? –decía Naruto desnudo y acostado dentro de su cama junto con una apenada Ino que asiente de forma leve- ¿y que paso con Sai? Creí que tú y el…

-Sai y yo terminamos, nuestra relación solo duro unos meses y ambos decidimos que lo mejor era terminar lo nuestro –respondió Ino- llevo más de año y medio tratando que te fijes en mi pero siempre había algo que me interrumpía en confesarme.

-En serio, ¿cómo que cosas pasaban? –pregunto el Uzumaki para que Ino le diga que era interrumpida por su reciente club de admiradoras o que el mismo se retiraba antes que ella pueda decírselo- no sé si sentirme como un idiota al no querer escucharte antes, lamento mucho por las cosas que has pasado –se disculpó el para que la Yamanaka le dé un pequeño beso en la mejilla-.

-Eso no importa ya que ahora puedo estar a tu lado –dijo ella apegándose al cuerpo del Uzumaki- por cierto, siento mucho haber roto tu laptop, ahora tendrás que volver a trabajar desde cero.

-No te preocupes por eso ya que ahora tengo una idea concreta de lo que debo escribir –declaro el rubio abrazando a Ino- y espero contar con tu ayuda –dándole un beso en los labios a la chica que le correspondió-.

-Por supuesto, solo que lo hare con tres condiciones –menciono ella- primero, a partir de hoy seré tu novia –Naruto acepto con gusto la primera condición- segundo, ni se te ocurra pedirle a otra mujer que sea tu modelo para tus historia, ya que me tienes a mí para hacerlo –Naruto acepto la segunda condición y de prometer que le será fiel- y tercero… para tu siguiente novela me gustaría probar un traje de conejita sexy que compre, quería usarlo para poder atraerte.

-Traje de conejita, ¿eh? Creo tener las ideas para el próximo libro –dijo Naruto para dormir junto con su novia oficial, los dos descansaron para luego continuar con las ideas para las próximas novelas-.

Meses después de lo ocurrido, Naruto saco a la venta su primera novela, "Icha Icha Paradise: Compañeros en Éxtasis" el cual fue un gran éxito en vender millones de copia en tan solo dos semanas. Ino Yamanaka por fin consiguió ser la novia de Naruto, cosa que sorprende a muchos a excepción de sus amigos que sabían de los sentimientos de la rubia y eran felices por ella y Naruto, la pareja pasean por la aldea muy acaramelados y hablando de cosas que nadie entendía porque se trataban de ideas para los próximos libros. Al final todo el mundo era feliz, Ino estaba con el hombre que ama, Naruto continuo con el trabajo de Jiraiya y tener a la novia perfecta, y Kakashi por fin tenía su Icha Icha de regreso.

Fin.

* * *

Bien, aquí tienen el NaruIno que tanto me pidieron y que les haya gustado, quería subirlo para el 10 de Octubre pero no tuvo tiempo por mi trabajo que se llevó parte de mi tiempo libre por culpa de dos… ¡dos molestos ancianos buenos para nada que se la pasan dejando su trabajo a medio completar! Cambiando de tema, pueden dejar en los review cual será la siguiente pareja que quieren ver o que desarrolle un Naruto/Yugao que tengo en mente desde hace mucho, solo dejen su opinión junto con el review de que quieren ver, nos leemos pronto.


	3. Noticias importantes

¡Wassup Bitches! Solo vengo para decir unas noticias importantes relacionadas a mis historias y que hoy me iré de vacaciones y pasare unos días en Valparaíso para visitar las casas de Pablo Neruda y regresare antes del aniversario del fallecimiento de mi padre y el cumpleaños de la Chucky.

Pasando al tema de mis historias, les diré que no es mala malo, solo quiero informar de ciertas cosas, muchos me han estado preguntado "¿Cuándo continuaras con 'Escogiendo Destinos'?" Pues verán… resulta que hace tiempo le hice una mala broma a mi hermanita quien se vengó al tirar uno de mis USB por el escusado, hay tenía mucho material importante para mis historias como ideas para continuar con "Escogiendo destinos".

Cuando te refieres a la perdida de información, no querrás decir ¿Qué perdiste toda tu pornografía? -hablo Bastemon mas que disgustada con su pareja al igual que Poké-Maid Lizlet-.

Siendo sincera con usted, su hermana menor hizo un gran favor a nosotras al deshacerse de toda su pornografía -menciono la Shiny Gardevoir-.

¡Primero que nada, no es pornografía! ¡Todo lo que tenía en mi USB era…era…mi colección ilustrada de literatura japonesa! -se defendió Predator- ¡Y segundo, si siguen apoyando a esa bestia indomable del mas allá, no iremos a Valparaíso! -les amenazo a sus chicas pero ellas no se inmutaron-.

Aun así es pornografía -dijeron la Pokémon y la Digimon que deprimió al escritor-.

Nunca entenderé a las mujeres… -dijo Predator con cataratas de lágrimas en sus ojos- volviendo al tema, poco a poco estoy recuperando mi por… ¡quiero decir, mi colección ilustrada de literatura japonesa! -corrigió el escritor- estoy recuperando lo que la Chucky perdió pero no es fácil, ya que mucha de mi información ya no está o fue borrada en otras páginas, pero les diré que no abandonare esta historia. Otra cosa es que también tengo ideas para situaciones cómicas entre Naruto y algunas chicas de su mundo.

El segundo tema es de "Monster Musume no Uzumaki" que ha llegado a más de cien review con tan solo 5 capítulos. Les informo que este fin será el que avanzare más porque tendré mucho tiempo para avanzar, así que subiré dos continuaciones mensualmente.

Y por último sobre El Ángel Guardián de Naruto, Kachorro y yo seguimos recibiendo mensajes y peticiones que por favor pongamos a Hinata en el Harem… no sé si en los capítulos anteriores fuimos claro pero… ¡HINATA-NO-ES-PARTE-DEL-HAREM! -grito el escritor a todo pulmón- ¡perdónenme si tengo que actuar de esta manera pero es más que claro que Hinata no es parte del Harem! ¡No es que tengamos nada en contra de ella, solo que Kachorro no le agrada y que yo pienso que es un sobrevalorada en los fic desde que se volvió canon!

¿No crees que exageraste demasiado? -pegunto Bastemon pero su novio lo niega-.

Lo es, pero tenía que decirlo. Estoy cansado de los MP que piden a Hinata -menciono Predator- ahora que las cosas quedo claro, me retiro para irme de viaje y preparar todo para las continuaciones para Abril, nos leemos luego.

PD: Este mensaje sera borrado cuando suba la continuación de esta historia.


End file.
